


Painkillers

by Thanatoaster



Series: Gibs [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Gore, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mutilation, Wound Fucking, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatoaster/pseuds/Thanatoaster
Summary: Sequel to Equalizer and Sticky BombsTavish and Jane both did something terrible, but at least they did it out of love for one-another.(Read tags and warnings before proceeding)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the previous fics in this series to understand the context.

Tavish was used to getting blackout drunk and waking up is strange places. In fact, it had been a regular weekend tradition until joining RED and being trapped on base for months at a time. So when he woke up in an unfamiliar environment with a pounding headache, he wasn't particularly concerned. What was concerning, however, was how familiar this place seemed.

He was leaned up against a wall, facing the inside of what seemed to be a small, dingy apartment. Empty cans littered the floor, and old takeout containers were stacked up in the corner. The smell of rotten food occasionally wafted over to him. There was little furniture, not even a full kitchen, and the couch wedged up in the corner was torn up and beat to hell. Up on the wall above it was a weapon rack, holding two shotguns and a shovel.

That's when he realized where he was.

This was Jane's apartment. He'd been here only once, back before the War. He remembered being shocked then too, unable to understand how his best friend, being paid the same large salary as himself, could be living in such poor conditions. 

The Soldier seemed to have no shame about it though, it had been like he didn't even notice the piles of trash lining his walls. Tavish didn't want to bring it up, but the place made him uncomfortable. They had stayed at hotels ever since.

Tavish had no idea how he'd ended up back here, but he knew he had to get out.

Tavish tried to get up, but soon discovered his hands were bound together behind his back. He looked down at his legs, and they too were sloppily bound together with duct tape. Tavish tested it's strength, but the tape was tight and wrapped around his legs at least 4 times. Whoever had done this didn't want him leaving anytime soon.

He didn't have time to wonder who it was, as the answer was immediately revealed.

There was a click as the front door of the apartment unlocked, and then a large figure stepped inside. Tavish blinked.

"Soldier!" Tavish yelled, startling him. He looked over his shoulder at Tavish, then went back to locking the series of locks and bolts on his door.

"What the hell is this BLU!" He growled.

"Sorry Tavish, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." The voice was so calm and sorry it caught Tavish off guard. 

"You... what's going on?" Tavish tried to be more calm this time, maybe this wasn't as bad as it looked.

Jane didn't seem interested in explaining himself quite yet. " You can call me Jane again you know, I told you my name because you're my best friend." Jane deposited some pill bottles onto the counter, that's apparently what he'd been out to get.

"We're not friends. You betrayed me remember? The War?" Tavish hissed, but again, Jane didn't seem to care. He threw his coat on the couch, then came to stand in front of Tavish.

"Tavish I thought you betrayed me, but that doesn't matter anymore. I think we both fucked up." Jane laughed, "but it's ok, I know how you really feel." His eyes were glazed over, and it gave Tavish a sick feeling in his stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tavish cursed, struggling against the bindings.

"The spy told me what you did."

Tavish's blood ran cold, images of Jane's warm, mutilated body flashing through his mind. The spy appearing out of thin air. Nothing had ever seemed to come from it, and Tavish had mostly drank and repressed away the memories of the time he raped his once-friend's corpse.

He sure remembered it now though, like it was yesterday. His hands shook behind his back, terrified of what sort of revenge Jane might be planning.

"I... I didn't mean to do it. Please... I'm so sorry." Tavish's voice trembled, afraid Jane was going to enact some fort of revenge, but Jane just shook his head.

The Soldier crouched down to Tavish's level, placing his left hand on Demo's cheek.

'It's not like that Tavish... I'm so happy you did it."

Tavish couldn't believe what he was seeing, actual tears were welling up in Jane's eyes as he spoke this complete nonsense. What type of insanity was going on here?

"It means you feel it too!" Jane exclaimed, "that ache, that terrible pain when I think about what we could have had together.... I did it to you too."

That struck fear into Tavish more than anything else.

"What... what the hell did you to to me." Tavish's voice was filled with dull horror.

"I just wanted to touch you," He said quietly, that sad look returning. Jane reached up his right hand now, placing it on his other cheek. His thumb slid in closer, finding it's way under Tavish's eye-patch.

"H-hey, knock it off." Tavish tried to jerk back from the invasive touch, but Jane held him still.

"... and see. You never showed me this Tavish, everything ended before you had a chance." The thumb pressed against his scarred lids, then without warning pushed into the eye-socket. Tavish yelped, trying to struggle again.

"Stop it! Stop it Jane, what the fuck!" His other eye teared up in a sort of sympathy discomfort. He writhed under Jane's grip, but wasn't free until Jane decided himself it was time to let go.

When Jane's bruising fingers released his face, Tavish sagged in relief. The kind of discomfort Jane has just caused was something he'd never experienced before.

Jane placed his right thumb in his mouth. It was only for a second, but it was just long enough for Tavish to notice.

"I'm sorry." Jane muttered, getting back up from the floor. He went back over to the counter, opening the pill bottles from earlier and dumping two capsules in his hand. He then went over to her the sink and poured some water in a glass. Tavish hoped whatever those pills were they were for Jane, but instead of taking them, he just walked back to Tavish.

"Here." Jane said plainly, holding out the pills.

Tavish rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Even if I was going to take some random pills from you, I couldn't, because you tied my hands up you daft git."

Jane frowned, closing his fingers back around the pills.

"You don't need to be like that you know." He huffed.

"Oh really?!" Tavish yelled, "You think I'm being unreasonable because I won't take drugs from the man that kidnapped and..." Tavish tried to think of some sort of word to describe what the hell Jane had just done to his eye, "...assaulted me?"

"I didn't want to kidnap you, but you wouldn't have listened to me otherwise!" Jane growled, stomping his foot like an angry toddler. "Now just... Take the pills, they are pain relievers, not poison."

Tavish's eyes narrowed and he looked at the pills, this all seemed mighty suspicious.

"What do I need painkillers for?" He asked.

"I don't have time for this..." Jane said, his voice had a bit of an edge.

He put down the glass of water and held the pills in his fingers, advancing towards Tavish. He knew where this was going, and closed his lips tight. Jane lunged forward and pinched his nose, cutting off his airs supply in a move that was predictable, but also effective. Tavish tried to struggle against him, but with his limbs tied there wasn't much he could do. Jane leaned in further, and pressed a knee heavily into Tavish's chest. Tavish coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, and a split second later he was forced to take a gasp of air by his screaming lungs. Jane took the opportunity to toss the pills to the back of his throat, then covered his mouth with his other hand. Tavish gagged, on the pills, but swallowed reluctantly. He'd been beaten.

Jane let go of him finally, and brought the glass of water to Tavish's lips. He drank it willingly then, no point in having them burn their way down his throat when he could just take a sip of water.

"I'm doing this for both of us..." Jane grumbled, taking the glass back over to his mess of a sink. He sighed, “You want anything else? More water?... Some food?”

Tavish still didn't know how to process all of this, despite forcing pills down his throat Jane was acting very considerate. It seemed genuine, but Tavish still didn't understand how their mutual ability to screw up so badly with each other had Jane suddenly back on his side.

“I'm fine.” Tavish breathed, he could probably use some food, but really wasn't into the idea of being spoon-fed canned beans by his captor.

“Alright....” Jane walked back over and sat down beside Tavish, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“What are you doing?” Tavish asked, desperate for any sort of explanation.

“Waiting for the painkillers to kick in.” Was all Jane said.

Tavish sighed, and leaned back against the wall, might as well try to get comfy, it looked like he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon. The minutes ticked by, and Tavish almost felt like he was ready to fall asleep again.

“You did it because you missed me right?” Jane's voice was barely above a whisper. “Because you regretted everything we missed out on because of the war. You realized you loved me.”

Tavish looked over at Jane, whose face was turning pink. Tavish didn't have to ask what 'it' was, and he wasn't sure how to respond. Jane had hit the nail on the head with that one, but to Tavish it didn't make what he'd done any more forgivable.

Jane turned to look at him, eyes soft under the edge of his helmet. “I know that's why _**I**_ did it.” He licked his lips nervously, “I know it was wrong, but it doesn't feel so wrong if you feel he same way... I... I love you Tavish. I miss you.” Jane slowly shifted, sagging until his head rested on Tavish's shoulder.

Tavish's mind screamed at him to shove Jane off, this was so fucked up. But Tavish's heart reached out to Jane, his sweet, broken Soldier, who was just trying his best.

“Jane I love you.” Tavish's voice shook, the words out before he had a chance to think. “But... We can't be together Jane, that's what the War was all about, and we were just friends.” He felt one of Jane's hands come up to grip his shirt.

“I know...” Jane's voice was shaking too, “That's why I brought you here.... I'm going to fix this.”

“How?” Tavish saw no way to fix anything.

“Just trust me ok? You'll find out soon.” Tavish stared deep into Jane's eyes, there was no malice there, just sadness and a pinch of hope.

“Of course I trust you Jane... You're my best mate after all.”

Logically he didn't trust Jane, but he just couldn't think with reason. Being here with Jane again, hearing the sweet words he had to say, it was overwhelming. The there was the fog in his brain, courtesy of the pain meds beginning to take effect.

The hand on his shirt worried the fabric gently, before letting go and trailing down his chest. It was gentle, oddly so, something he'd never experienced or expected from Jane. He was hard, and fast, and rough, and only showed affection in the most subtle ways. The War really had changed him, hadn't it?

With Jane's body pressed against him, Tavish had even more feelings rising within him. He wanted to reciprocate the affection, to touch Jane, and hold him, but the damn tape still held his hands in place.

“Jane? Do ya think... Maybe you could free my hands?” He asked slowly.

Jane picked his head up off Tavish's shoulder and looked at him, something about his wide eyes was childlike.

“...You want to leave.” Jane stated dully, eyes falling to the floor.

“N-no! No... Jane...” he needed his hands free to tilt Jane's chin back up, to brush a thumb along his cheek. He wouldn't leave now, he couldn't, not when Jane was so obviously upset. “Please I just... I promise I won't leave.”

Jane looked back up, deep into his eyes, and the shadow of a smile formed on his face.

“Are the drugs kicking in? If they are working I guess I could cut off the tape.”

“Yeah... Things are getting a bit fuzzy.” He wasn't lying, as each minute passed he felt more and more like he was in a dream instead of reality. It was worrying, but he had more important things to think about.

Jane got up and went to the kitchen, returning with an intimidatingly large knife. It looked like what he imagined hunters carried around to skin their kills.

He couldn't help but tense up when Jane came back with that knife in his hand, but managed to stay still as Jane pushed him forward, and began sawing at the tape. It took only a moment before he felt the telltale pop of the knife cutting through. Jane ripped off the tape much like a band-aid, and he winced as some of his hair was taken with it.

Tavish slowly moved his hands back in front of him, elbow popping in the process. His wrists looked irritated from the tightness of the tape and the ripping off of the adhesive. Tavish rolled his shoulders and groaned. They were stiff, but he felt no soreness thanks to the painkillers.

"Sorry." Jane grimaced, balling up and throwing away the tape before sitting back down next to Tavish. He grabbed his wrists, inspecting the damage. "I didn't think it would do that."

"It's alright," Tavish said, brushing off Jane's bad decisions once again.

He looked up at Jane. God he looked so guilty, like he couldn't believe how he kept screwing things up. It was something Tavish had been familiar with seeing back before the War. Jane hated himself, more than you might expect from someone who seemed so confident on the battlefield. Now that his feelings for Jane had intensified, it felt all the worse to see him like this.

Tavish lifted a hand from Jane's grip, raising it slowly until he could cup Jane's cheek, running a thumb over it just like he'd wanted to. Jane shivered under the touch, never looking away from him. Tavish licked his lips, then slid his hand behind Jane's head. His eyes widened, he was panicking, thinking he'd made a mistake by cutting Tavish from his bindings. But Tavish just yanked him forward, crashing their mouths together. 

Jane fell onto him, and Tavish wrapped his arms around him. He needed to feel Jane here, taste his lips when they were actually warm, smell him before the scent of blood and gunpowder was overwhelming, and feel him, feel Jane press back against him, alive and well and ok. Jane here, in love with him too.

Jane moaned softly against Tavish's lips, despite his confidence that Tavish felt the same as him, he was surprised that Tavish would kiss him so suddenly. 

Tavish broke the kiss and looked at Jane, both their eyes half lidded as they panted gently. That was their first real kiss, tavish realized suddenly. What a fucked up relationship they had.

Jane's hands were wrapped up in his shirt, and he used the leverage to pull Tavish back. His kisses were hungry and desperate, he was starved for attention and Tavish could tell. 

He was happy to oblige Jane's sudden desires, he wanted Jane to be happy, he wanted Jane to feel loved. All of the sudden that was all that he wanted to do. 

"Tavish... Tavish I wish we could do this forever." He sobbed, pressing his face to Tavish's shoulder. 

"Then why don't we?" Tavish murmured, rubbing Jane's back. "We're can keep it a secret... Meet up outside work..."

"No!" Jane yelled, sitting up once again. His cheeks were still damp from tears. "We... we can't keep a secret, and I can't stand the lies. As long as we are working for RED and BLU, we can't be together."

"But we have contracts Jane, we can't quit. " Tavish argued.

"I know! I know..." Jane's eyes were downcast. "But there's another way. That's.... why I said I'd fix it."

"But what do you..." Tavish froze, Jane had picked up the knife again. "What are you doing?" 

"You said you trust me right?" Jane's voice quaked, Tavish watched him press a thumb to the blade.

"Well... It's hard to say when you're holding a knife like that," He said, forcing a laugh. They'd been getting along fine, but now Jane had him worried again.

"You shouldn't be scared Tavish... It'll just hurt a little, then we can be together." He watched, eyes wide as Jane slowly lifted the knife to his wrist. Then with only a gentle hiss of pain, slid the blade diagonally across it. Blood welled up immediately, flowing down his forearm before dripping from the elbow to the floor.

"Jesus... Jane what are you doing?" His own hands were raised, ready to help or try to stop Jane at any moment, but for now he was just still in disbelief. The cut wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it was a bizarre act of mutilation that Tavish couldn't make sense of.

"I gave you the pills so it wouldn't hurt so much.... But I wanted to feel it..." Jane made a fist, blood flowing a little faster under the pressure. "I deserve to hurt."

"N-no..." Tavish reached forward, medication in his system making his hand wobble about before he was able to grab onto Jane's injured hand. "You don't have to do this to yourself Jane... I don't want this." He tried to put a hand to stem the bleeding but Jane wasn't having any of it.

"I'm not just doing it to myself Tavish... Don't you get it yet? You're next." Tavish pulled back when Jane pointed the knife at him, "I told you, that's what the painkillers are for. Now give me your hand."

"What the hell?! No!" This wasn't right, this is what Jane was planning all along. He was going to kill Tavish all in some sort of bizarre delusion.

Tavish's legs were still bound, but with his hands free he could try to get away. Adrenaline overcame the fog of his mind, and he threw himself to the floor, using his arms to try and drag himself to the exit. If he could just get out where someone could hear him then maybe...

"Fucking... STOP!" Jane was up. Bloody hand grabbing him by the back of the shirt and dragging him over to the wall like a kitten. Though his full awareness had come back for a moment, his strength was still sapped, and he had no chance of fighting off Jane.

The Soldier threw him back against the wall, knocking the air out of him and causing a series of coughs to wrack his body. 

"I told you, we have to do this!" He exclaimed, continuing to wrestle Tavish into the corner.

"But why! You're not making sense!" 

Before he knew what was happening Jane had him pinned, bringing the knife up and cutting open his wrist, much in the way he'd done to himself.

Tavish whimpered, more out of fear than pain, as his body barely felt like his own anymore, the drugs pushing him into an almost dreamlike state. Jane cut him again, then again, both of them watching the blood beginning to flow down his arm, eventually dripping and soaking into the leg of his pants. 

"Why?" He whispered again.

Jane pressed ever closer, lifting Tavish's arm to his face and pressing his lips to the open wound. He shuddered as he felt Jane's tongue slip out, drawing a line down the cut and lapping up the blood. 

Jane finally let him go, allowing Tavish to shrink back in on himself and cradle his injured arm. Jane wiped his forearm over his mouth, leaving a rust-colored streak behind.

Jane swayed slightly, just watching Tavish for a moment, then settled next to Tavish so they would be on the same level.

"Today can be our last day. We can spend it together, then die together." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"We'll just respawn you idiot!" Tavish hissed, still trapped in the corner like a scared animal.

"No! we won't!" Jane looked excited, he fully sat down on the ground, grabbing Tavish's uninjured hand and grinning like a maniac. "I asked my Engie about it, respawn has a maximum distance it can see you from... If you're outside it then you die for real. Both respawns must work the same right?" He looked much too happy for a man contemplating his own death. "We're outside the range... We can die together."

Tavish grunted, yanking his hand away from Jane and trying to stem the bleeding once again. "What if I don't want to die? Why should I kill myself for you?!"

"... B-because you love me." He said it so gently, so sweetly, with that endearing look on his face that Tavish just couldn't resist.

"Jane... no. It's not worth it. I don't want you to die either." It was true, the idea of ending it all now seemed insane for both of them. They weren't young, but they still had so much life ahead of them. He had his mum to take care of still, and Jane... well... Jane was lonely, wasn't he.

"I know you feel alone sometimes but... You have your team, you love your job, you have stuff to live for." He tried to lean forward, but his whole body was like jelly and he just collapsed back against the wall.

"You're more important then any of that,” Jane admitted, “I'd give all of it up to be with you. I WILL give it all up, won't you?"

The question was pointed right at Tavish's heart, hovering there like an arrow, drawn and ready to destroy him at any moment. His love for Jane was deep, it was twisted, but was it worth giving his whole life away over? His job, his team, his mother? She would be so disappointed in him, dying in such a pathetic way.

"I don't know." He breathed, not wanting to give up any opinion at this point. For any other person it would probably be an easy choice. Say no, kick Jane's ass, escape. But he was already drugged, and Jane had a hold on his heart like nothing and no one else.

"That's ok... I understand." Jane gave him a pitying gaze, sliding to the wall and pulling Tavish into his arms. "You have family right? There's more for you to leave behind..."

Tavish let Jane hold him, pulling off his cap to stroke his hair. The knife was still there, bloody and laying on the floor by Jane's leg. There was no point attempting to grab it with his entire body feeling like jello. And even if he did, what would he do with it? Attack Jane? No, he couldn't do that while knowing respawn wouldn't work.

"Tavish I love you," Jane suddenly started up again, "I'm doing this to show you that, show you I'll give up everything for you. You can have my heart, my mind, my body, my life." He placed a hand on Tavish's cheek, turning his face so Jane could kiss his forehead. "I just want you to do the same."

Tavish swallowed thickly, "I think you already have it Jane, I just... didn't quite realize until now."

Yes, he wanted this. The feeling of love and sacrifice flowed over him like a weave. One moment to be with Jane, wholly and truthfully, was worth so much more than whatever miserable type of life was left without him. It was worth it, who cares what anyone else thinks? He and Jane could be fucked up together, one last time.

Jane grinned, pressing his face to Tavish's cheek and laughing. It was contagious, and Tavish laughed too.

"I figure... If we can mix ourselves together enough, God won't be able to tell us apart. Then we can be together forever. Heaven or Hell, I don't care as long as I'm with you." Jane pulled pulled back, grabbing the knife again and using it to tear into Tavish's clothes.

  
"This is pretty crazy huh?" Tavish said offhandedly as Jane tore his shirt to shreds.

Jane continued hacking away, eventually cutting the tape from his ankles and coming up to undo his pants.

"D-despite everything, this still feels so fast." Jane didn't seem to hear him. Tavish felt a bit like a doll getting undressed like this, but he had no strength to move on his own.

He watched, more than felt, Jane reach into his pants and pull out his flaccid cock. The blood still dripped down his forearm, and Jane used it as lubricant and he began stroking Tavish's cock to life.

As numb as he was it was still intense enough to feel. He moaned, putting an arm over Jane's shoulders as he sat between his knees. Jane pushed up his shirt, pressing kisses against Tavish's belly, and opening his mouth to drag his tongue along the skin while jerking Tavish off.

Tavish struggled to get Jane's shirt off, so Jane pulled back and yanked it off for him. Tavish rubbed his hands over Jane's shoulders and trailed his fingers up his neck, just trying to touch everywhere he could reach. Jane let out a soft sigh of contentment as he continued pleasuring Tavish.

After a few minutes Jane pulled away and stood up, causing Tavish to groan from the loss. He grabbed the legs of Tavish's pants and yanked them clean off his body, causing him to yelp in surprise. Jane then finished undressing himself, tossing the clothes in the corner somewhere and picking up the large hunting knife once again.

Tavish's eyes raked across his body, drinking it all in. Jane's skin, rough with scars and now streaked with blood from his arm, stretched tightly over a body of hard muscle. Jane's breathing was heavy, and he went down on his knees back between Tavish's legs.

He took in a shaky breath, taking the tip of the knife and pressing it against his abdomen. He was shaking, though his fighting style was inherently self destructive, he'd never engaged in this type of intense, direct self-mutilation. With what could almost be described as a whimper, Jane pressed the knife into himself. His hands shook harder as the knife penetrated deeper and deeper, struggling to keep himself steady through the pain. Jane grunted, yanking the knife sideways to extend the wound, blood spilled out heavily, over his stiff cock and down his thighs.

Tavish just watched, entranced.

"Tavish,.." Jane choked, pulling the knife out and letting it drop with a metallic clang. Tavish managed to catch him when he suddenly collapsed forward onto Tavish's chest. "Fuck... It hurts." Jane hissed.

"Yeah.... knife wounds tend to do that." It sounded like a joke, but neither one of them laughed. Tavish let Jane rest on him a bit while he tried to stop the shaking. He felt bad seeing Jane in pain like this, but it was what Jane wanted, and there was no point trying to stop it now.

Finally Jane pulled back, after all, things wouldn't get better with increased blood loss. He slipped two fingers into the wound, spreading it open until Tavish could see the layers of fat and muscle inside.

"I want you to fuck me here." Jane breathed, keeping eye contact with Tavish as he fingered his open his abdomen.

Tavish shuddered, suddenly flashing back to when he fucked the quickly cooling flesh of Jane's severed torso.

"Y-ye sure?" Tavish stuttered, so inexplicably aroused by the concept he started to sweat.

Jane just leaned in for a sloppy kiss, showing his tongue in Tavish's mouth with little thought or skill. He could still taste the copper of his own blood in Jane's mouth.

Jane pressed his pelvis between Tavish's legs, he could feel the blood from Jane's wound smearing along his cock, and he automatically rolled his hips against it. Jane let out a pained sound and he froze.

"Jane?" He put a hand on Jane's cheek, "I don't want to hurt you."

Jane just shook his head, still sucking in desperate deep breaths. "No... I wanted to feel it, that's why I didn't take the pills." Jane's voice was strained, and Tavish still stroked his face comfortingly as Jane's hand came between them, maneuvering his cock to press against the opening in his flesh.

Tavish took over, raising his hips just enough for the tip of his cock to slip inside. It was just like that time... only tighter. It felt so insanely amazing he could hardly believe it, he didn't care if it was sick or disturbed anymore.

He kept softly petting Jane, but despite his noises of discomfort Jane just urged him on. "Don't worry about me, please.... I want this." And who was Tavish to refuse such an invitation? He gave in to his urge to thrust, penetrating as deep as he could and making Jane scream. He fucked Jane hard and deep, the drugs still had him sluggish, but the hot, slick interior of Jane's body was so incredibly intoxicating he could power though it.

Jane was crying from the pain, but never asked him to stop, so Tavish ground himself up into Jane until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he came inside the open cavity.

Tavish gasped for air, arms wrapped around the quietly sobbing Jane.

"Thank you." He heard the watery words bubble up from Jane, who dragged himself up Tavish's body. He winced as the now softening cock slid out of him, but nuzzled against Tavish's neck, and kissed him there anyway.

"Ah fuck Jane, I still feel terrible for doing that."  
  
Jane just shook his head again. "We have to move on, I'm getting lightheaded."

Tavish peered down at him, he was getting really pale. The gaping hole in his abdomen was definitely the root cause.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked softly, running a hand through Jane's short hair.

"Mmhffff..." Jane huffed what was almost the start of a word against his shoulder. "Just.... just stay like that, I'll do it."

Jane crawled backwards on all fours, likely not trusting his balance anymore. He picked up the knife from where it had fallen earlier, then was once again positioned between Tavish's legs.

"I'm sorry... This will still probably hurt a bit." Jane admitted. He pressed a kiss to Tavish's thigh, before bringing the knife up and pressing it in the crease where his leg connected to his body. He then pulled, gliding the knife along the soft flesh. Tavish cried out as Jane continued parting it open, going deeper and deeper until he hit the femoral artery. Blood spurt from the wound like Tavish hadn't ever seen outside battle, soon subsiding into a lower pressure but still heavy flow.

"We won't have much time now." Jane said with the knowledge of a man that killed people for a living.

"Aye." Tavish replied. The pain wasn't bad after the initial cut, so he hoped this meant his death would be peaceful.

Still moving aptly for someone that had lost so much blood, Jane removed himself from between Tavish's legs, instead pressing them together and sitting on top of his thighs. The blood was pooling up between his thighs, coming up to soak his genitals and leaking into an ever expanding puddle on the floor.

Jane pressed himself into the crease, erection just barely hanging on through the endless assault of pain. Using a quivering hand, he pressed his cock between the upper part of Tavish's thighs. It was slick enough from all the blood that he could fuck it, rolling his hips forward as he wrapped his arms around Tavish once again.

Both of the sounds they made were some mix of pain and pleasure, though Tavish was quickly becoming more numb to the sensation as more and more blood left his body.

Jane peppered his face with kisses, removing the eye-patch for an open mouthed kiss that didn't feel like such an invasion anymore. There were no secrets now, Jane owned his body, and Tavish owned Jane's.

Tavish was fading fast, so Jane picked up the knife once again. With what little dexterity he could manage he shoved the blade up in his armpit, more blood spurted out to join Tavish's growing pool.

"I love you Jane." Tavish murmured, eyes half lidded now, just wanting to say it one last time.

"I love you too Tavish.... So much." Jane leaned back in and kissed Tavish's lips, now dry and slightly cool.

They were both too tired to move, to speak, but they stayed wrapped up in each other as their pulses slowed, eyes closed shut.

In his final moments Tavish was happy. He was dying in the arms of the man that he loved, the man that had twisted and changed him enough to leave everything else behind. And that was ok.

And Jane, Jane was relieved. His plan worked, Tavish loved him. They were going to die together and that was all he ever wanted. Jane believed in the afterlife, and wherever they ended up they would be together for all eternity. They could finally be happy.

There was no way to know whose heart stopped first, but they might as well have stopped beating together.  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


Miles away, somewhere deep in RED base, respawn clicked to life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left a bit of a sequel hook, but don't be fooled, this is the end. I'm never touching this emo crap again. Good lord I need to write some fluff...


End file.
